A generalized medical decision making system is being developed which makes use of the data base acquired from a variety of sources in the LDS Hospital. The data acquisition is largely automated and makes use of paramedical personnel, while the physicians role is to use the system as a consultant by way of terminals placed throughout the hospital. In this project three goals have been set. One, to expand the application of the HELP decision making system to clinical problems by developing more HELP decisions in problem areas already being tackled and by implementing HELP as a tool in other application areas. Two, to expand the basic tools available for HELP users to make them more efficient. Three, to begin implementation of the HELP modules on a mini computer system that will ultimately make HELP directly transferable to other institutions. Physicians who are experts in particular areas such as blood gas, clinical laboratory, ECG, intensive care, and other experts such as pharmacists provide the basic medical logic to a system which is then automatically carried out whenever data used for that decision is entered into a patient file.